A very Penguin December: Day of the emperor penguin
by penguin adventures
Summary: A Penguins investigator arrives in Central Park with some Questions for the Penguins. But what will happen when the Daleks plant some fake evidence?
1. Chapter One: Penguin-sized crate

December 5th 2014

Receiving

6:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"What do we got Kowalski," I said. "A Large upright crate," Kowalski said, "from Antartica." "So definitely a penguin." "It has to be," Kowalski said, "unless there's some newly discovered biped down there." "Good point," I said, "Now let's give this Recruit a Penguin welcome." We open the crate and out walked the largest of the penguins…The Emperor. "Welcome to New York," in the most offical sounding voice I could muster, "Your Training will begin…" "Save it General Skipper," the Emperor Penguin said, "I am not some greenhorn recruit," He said, "I was sent here by the IPSA to investage Team Penguin." "Told you so," Private muttered.

"What is this all about," I said. "You think the destruction of the PGCA would go completely unnoticed." "You think it was us," Kowalski said, "it was a combination of Daleks, Cyber-men, and a really big blizzard." "Snowricane," the investagator replied, "which was caused by one of your allies." "It's not destroyed it just buried under a lot of snow," Kowalski muttered. "You may find yourselves defending every action and every decision you ever made," The Penguin replied. "You won't find any evidence to use against us here," I said. "Ha!" Julian said, "I have plenty of evidence!"

"Ringtail!" I shouted. "They have wild parties every night…" "You're going to list traits about you and then try to pass them off as belonging to the penguins." "How did you…" "He's an investagator that's how." "I'm going now," he said. "You also know you're not really King that is why you demand people to see you as King." Julian looked back angry but surprisely he didn't have a comeback for that one. "No wonder you find that lemur so annoying," Investagator said, "all I can say is Blowhole is clearly not as smart as he thinks he is. How could he mistake you and that lemur as friends?" "That's what I've been saying!" "Anyway," he said, "back to collecting evidence against you. Sorry about this…I'm really quiet the fan…It's nothing personal it's just my job."

"Give us an unbias investigation," I said, "we would want nothing less." "well I am being paid to be unbias." "We'll show your superiors back at the IPSA," I said, "In fact we'll give you are full cooperation!" "Very well," he said, "I would like to look at your files…then I'll ask the four of you some questions separately." " ** _The Penguins must fail their investigation!" "False evidence has been planted." "Excellent the Revenge of the Daleks will be complete."_**

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: Interrogation

Penguin HQ

11:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"We will begin," the investigator said, "I have look thru the files and found one where you team up with Blowhole to destroy the world." "What that is insane," I said, "that never happened." "Then why did the find this hand written file!" "We don't hand write our files. We either recorded in pictures or Skipper records it in his log," I replied. "Skipper's log," Skipper said speaking into the recorder, "we are forced to answer for bogus evidence…" "Can you save your log entry for later," the investigator said. "The day of the Emperor Penguin has begun," Skipper said.

After several minutes of harsh interrogation he let me off the hook. "I've got my eye on you science boy," he said. "Private," he said, "your next." Private Gluped and sat down after I got up. "Good luck," I said, "don't let the pressure make you confess to a lie." "I'll try," he replied.

(Investigator's POV)

"So Private," I said, "is it true that you were originally named Mr. Tux and you didn't tell your team until your old mini golf rival found you." "Yes," he replied, "but I don't see how it is relevant." "You can stop the british accents," I said. "But this is how I really talk," he replied. "Kept telling youself that," I muttered. "Is it true that you questioned the logic of the greatest American Penguin agent?" "That was before we discovered that The Red Squirrel was real," Private replied.

"Is it true that you smashed a snail…" "That was…," he said. "Two times after he mistook you for Kowalski." "He forgave me for that," Private said, "its over." "Do you have any idea that The Scorka was a parade balloon?" "Oh it was winkey fuelled fanasy after all," Kowalski muttered. "Then why did you fall for it," I asked. "My Interrogation is over," Kowalski replied. "Is it true that you failed to report Kowalski when he went against Skipper's no envelope pushing policy?" "I have no idea," he replied. "The weapon that made things invisible?" "That was Blowhole's weapon!" Skipper said. "I'll keep that question under wraps," I replied.

"Private," I said, "sit tight we're going to be here a while." I asked several more questions and then deduced that he had no more information to give me. I decided that Questioning Rico was a bad idea (I don't know Riconese) so I called up Skipper. As leader I saved the toughest questions for him.

(Skipper's POV)

And the toughest questions were easy. "Do you know what happened to the Red Squirrel's…," "It self destructed." "What is the last known location of Dr Blo…," "Central Park Zoo before the last Dalek invasion." "Is it true that broke into the Danish …," "Yes but that was aquire an EMP Cannon to take out a bunch of physo robots." "You have all the answers don't you" "Yes I do," I replied. "Is it true that Hans the Puffin created a dragon during the Dino invasion…," "Yes but we burned all the evidence so some Mad Scientist doesn't find it." "Is it true that Kowalski's Inventions have produced the greatest headache to your team?" "No the greatest headache is Blowhole who likes to come back!"

"Is julian annoying" "Yes," I said. "Why do you hate Hoboken" "the fact that all our worst enemies except X and one or two others came from there" "Speaking of X did you ruin his career?" "Yes," I replied, "we can't have a deranged animal control super cop running around!" "Like how you caused a Time-Traveling Dragon to destroy Captain Chantel Dubois Monoco Animal Control." "One that Time-traveling Dragon was evil and two it's not our fault that she had a thing with animal heads." "Is it true that you are the main cause four cilivan animals got shipwreaked?" "First of all they were marooned," I said, "and secondly they lossened the ties on their crates with their infighting."

"Is it true that you highjacked a tour jeep in Africa abandoning tourists in the wilds of Africa." "Are you questioning are entire history?" "I ask the questions," the emperor penguin replied. "Will you at least tell us your name," I said. "My name is not important," he replied, "your answers to my questions are important. Now answer the Question!" "We did but we were rebuilding a plane," I said. "And the tourists built a dam that almost killed off an animal preserve." "A dam which we destroyed," I replied, "thus saving the waterhole." "Okay," he asked, "What can you tell me about Denmark." "I don't have to answer that," I said, "What happened that day is between Me, Hans, and the Danes." "I am not private!" he shouted, "Now you will tell me what happened!"

"No I will not!" I replied. "Why not," he asked. "Why does he have to answer that," Kowalski said, "he intends to keep it til his grave." "Okay," he said, "I'll mark that down as Classified." "Okay just one more question," he asked, "why did you tell the Russians about the location of Penguin City?" "What," we all said, "the one who gave that information was captain winters." "I have some evidence," he said, "that you can not deny."

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. the shortest chapter in history

Penguin HQ

5:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Does this recording mean anything to you," the investigator said playing recording. "Skipper will you give information about the location of Penguin City," a Russian voice said. "Yes," a voice replied. "That doesn't sound like any of us!" Kowalski protested. "Then why did the Russians…" **_"Because the evidence was planted,_** " The Emperor Dalek announced from out TV. "Get off of our TV," I muttered.

" ** _Soon they will be no one alive to dispute this evidence!_** " "See Private even experienced investigators can be fooled by the Daleks." "If I descramble the message…" " ** _Skipper will you give information about the location of Penguin City._** " " ** _Yes._** " "Well we can't bring Daleks to court or they will exterminate everyone." " ** _Exterminate!_** " " ** _Alert! Alert! It is the Doctor_** ," a Dalek in the background shouted. " ** _This is not over_** ," Dalek-Sec shouted, " ** _We will have our revenge!"_** "I guess I owe you an apology," the investigator replied. "Yes you do."

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: Farewell

Central park Zoo

Receiving

9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"I best be going then," the investigator replied, "I'll tell them that there is no conclusive evidence I could find that can place any supision on you." "so back to Antartica then," Skipper said, "sorry we couldn't be exact on location." "Ship to Anartica," the penguin read, "works for me…I know the continent like the back of my flipper." "So the IPSA won't be sending another investigator will they," I asked. "Hopefully," he replied as he went into the open crate.

"Let's hope our paths never meet again," he replied. "I have a feeling our paths might meet again," Skipper said, "hopefully not in a long time." "I agree," I replied. "Well until then," he replied, "farewell." "Rico seal up the crate!" Rico nodded closed the box and used a nailgun to seal it. "Crate secured," Kowalski said, "you don't mind waiting for a Zookeeper to show up." "I waited longer for much worst," he replied.

We exited the building as snores started to fill the room. "He really is a sound sleeper," Private said. "Shh…" Skipper said, "Now let's get some racktime of our own." "As long as the Daleks don't show up for a while," I said, "I think tomorrow will finally be a normal day." "Yes a normal boring day," Skipper muttered. "Maybe I can finally prove that intellect is stronger then brute force," I replied. "Of course it is," Skipper said before whispering something undeciperable to Private. "Here we go again," Private muttered. "Ka-Boom!" "Not now rico!" Skipper said much to Rico's disappointment." "Let's hope Julian is dormant tonight," Skipper said. "Probably not," I replied. "Don't ruin this night for me," Skipper said.

 **The End**


	5. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
